Atire L'Amir
by criesofthefallen
Summary: Lily and James abandoned their two oldest children in favor of the oneswholived.Silent,lonely children with nothing but eachother,they grow to confident and powerful individuals.The time comes for them to return to Britain and hogwarts.These aren't happy


Warning: slash, angst, language and maybe-almost definitely, violence

Disclaimer: I don't own any situations or characters from Harry Potter series.

They waited patiently and without much enthusiasm for their parents to pick them up. Both lost in their own thoughts, replaying the last few years at Atire feeling a mix of happiness, sadness and anger. Happy their friends would visit and that their real family would miss them. Sadness at leaving their school, their home, their true family. Anger at their 'parents' for discarding them like yesterday's trash years before only to tear them from happiness for their own enjoyment.

I mean really, being torn from 'home' and your 'family' so young and being torn to shreds was fun. Finally adjusting, loving, accepting your new life only to be torn away from familiarty, the place you considered your home was just _super! _

Things like that just made one resentful, if not a bit bitter. Having such thoughtful, caring parents was _way_ awesome. And of course, now they would all just be a great, big, happy family!

Not.

They were not about to bend and shape themselves to be whatever image their donors needed them to be. Ever. Well, not unless they could get something out of it. Currently? Currently there was absolutely nothing persuading them to be kind, caring, understanding children their 'parents' were expecting. Contraire. They weren't just rebelling against their parents. No. they had decided to rebel against society too. It made sense it you looked at the situation.

Through _their _eyes.

-Pop- 'They're here.' the girl said to the boy with her eyes. 'I really hadn't noticed.' he replied. "It's about bloody time.' the younger, broody-male said, stalking past Lily and James Potter's outstretched arms and straight to the holder of the portkey. The youths older , though only by five minutes, female companion seemed to dance, instead of walk, towards her brother and the dark haired man. Their parents just stared.

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow the female, their daughter, spoke.

" Are we leaving yet or are we staying to admire the breathtaking view?" she drawled sarcastically, drawing a chuckle from her brother and a smirk from their parents companion. The two recipients of said remark blushed, stuttered an apology and hurried back to the portkeys holder. Activating it they ported out of a plain-white room. The dark, imposing man thought he would like those two, _especially_ the girl.

James and Lily Potter were rather miffed at their children's cold, distant, behavior to them. They hadn't seen their parents in the last ten years, so what was the cause of the cold behavior?

Ten years? Really, I wonder why?

When next the two teens opened their eyes it was to lush grounds and a beautiful castle. Though no where near as old, lush, or magnificent as their school. They had graduated Atire L'Amir School of Magic. They were Alumni for four and three years respectively. The other for three since she had opted to study a few more fields before 'ending' their education. Since graduates normally graduated at ages fifteen or sixteen, they didn't see the need to inform their parents of their early graduation. Instead they had stayed to teach, and learn what more they could.

They had been pulled out. The moment they feared had come to pass. Since most students graduated at fifteen if not sixteen, parents usually pulled them out at seventeen. Their own parents had done the very same thing. Unfortunately.

Neither had an inkling of desire to return to their family, attend Hogwarts, much less return to Great Britain. They held no pride for their birth country. All it had were painful memories. But it was time to face the music as Michelle did love to say. But that didn't mean they couldn't tweak, _adjust, _the music to fall more pleasantly onto their ears. This could prove to be fun, it had its possibilities. Without waiting for an invitation, they both headed towards the castle along side tall-dark-and-handsome. Definitely Ryan's type. Me? I'm more into tall-blonde-bad-boy and sexy kind of guy. Hopefully there would be someone to meet her standards here.

Lily and James soon caught up, babbling about how much they would love the castle, their siblings and just the perfect friends and potential couples for them. Wait? What! Did they honestly think Atire L'Amir's finest would 'dine with these chosen few'? Yeah right. These two were delusional. They were going to do things _their_ way. Why? Because there _was _no other way. It was sickening how they thought ten years of abandonment could be erased so easily.

All hell was about to fall on these idiots. They would weed out the weak and form an alliance with the strong. They were going to rule the school, taking down everyone who got in their way.

Such is the way of Atire Alumni. Such was _their _way.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it. Hadrian Adonis Potter and Celeste Isis Potter were about to take Hogwarts by a storm.


End file.
